


People You've Been Before

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those five years had been a dark time for Roy, he was man enough to admit that now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	People You've Been Before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likewinning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/593598.html?thread=82892734#t82892734) over at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

Those five years had been a dark time for Roy, he was man enough to admit that now. He hadn’t seen it then, how far he’d spiraled, too caught up in his obsessive search for the real Roy. The drugs, the drinking, the stealing, it had all just seemed like he was doing what he had to do at the time. He hadn’t realized it was making him into someone unrecognizable.

Cheshire had been the first one to break through his haze of obsession. She’d helped him on his mission, yeah, but just her being there with their baby was enough to give him the first push to climb out of the mess he’d made. It’d been all downhill from there, but that was what he’d needed.

Finding the original Roy had been the real kicker. It was strange to come face to face with himself, to really understand for the first time that he hadn’t been there first. It might have been easier to go on searching and never have to see the original Roy, but he also needed to figure out for himself who he really was. Finding the original Roy was closure and ripping open an old wound all in one.

He spent the next while trying to figure out who he was, to separate who he’d thought he was from who he wanted to be. _Hero_ was still there, still the core of his being, still the best thing he could cling to. But obsessive, drug addict, thief, liar were still there too. He didn’t want those, didn’t want to even think about that dark space he’d crawled into, but they were there and he had to deal.

It wasn’t easy, none of it was. Getting sober had been hell. Cleaning up his act had been worse. And this, building himself from the ground up, through the broken maze of addiction and hate and obsession, was the worst yet.

But he had to. And he would.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
